The Life of Me
by AnonymouslyIrregularUpdater
Summary: A collection of one-shots about Hermione Granger told from multiple points of view. Rated T just to be safe and for some language.
1. Who?

**Disclaimer**:In the words of Bex-chan, _All chapters associated with this story contain characters and themes which are not owned by me! Credit goes to JK Rowling, and the fact that this is on a site called surely implies that I am a FAN writing FICTION! If I did own Harry Potter, I would not be on here, I'd be off buying islands and diamonds._

**Note: **I'm not making any commitments but ideally this should be about 100 one-shots put together. This is my first fanfic. so be nice people.

"Draco?" I asked, tiredly trying to make idle conversation. That would be better than the agonizing silence that surrounded us as we sat, concealed by the hedges and numerous bushes, as well as a few Invisibility Charms.

"Yes, love." He answered, somehow managing to sound more exhausted than I was. Fifty-seven hours of absolutely no sleep and constant vigilance did that to a person. It was more straining than anyone had made out. I couldn't even remember the last time we had both been happy.

Bollocks! I'd somehow managed to forget what I was going to ask him. I seriously have _got_ to stop doing that. Recently I had been randomly forgetting things, trying to remember them but always missing them by a hair. Draco broke my intense train of thought. "'Mione?" He looked concerned.

"One second." I snapped, irritated. Now, it had been something that had to do with his health. I sneezed four times in rapid succession.

"What was that Muggle saying again? Oh, yes. Sticks and stones may break my heart, but words will never hurt me. Totally untrue!" He rolled his eyes exasperatedly. I couldn't stop my stifled giggles. I smiled brightly as I felt an overwhelming rush of happiness. He looked so brilliant, rolling his eyes in the dim 8:30-in-the-morning light, the sun hitting him at just the right angle.

"It's _bones_, Malfoy, _bones_. Not heart." I told him. Bones! "Draco," I said quickly, wanting to get the thought out of my mouth before it escaped me again. He cocked his left eyebrow up in a gesture that clearly meant _Go on. _"Have you ever broken a bone?" _Stupid. Of course he has. _"Outside of battles and fights." I added quickly.

Draco smiled, making his whole face light up. "Yes. Once." His vague reply only piqued my interest.

"Which one?"

He was still smiling, making me very confused. "My nose." He stared into space, obviously lost in the memory. For some reason, this frustrated me further. I wanted details.

"When? How? Where?" I demanded, then sneezed violently. Stupid allergies.

He chuckled, then abruptly stopped when he noticed the glare I was sending his way. "Easy with the questions." I tried to berate him, but he cut me off. "A very beautiful girl slapped me very hard." Who was this? Pansy? I was overwhelmed with jealousy that I vainly attempted to ignore.

"Pansy?" I asked, baffled. "Daphne?" When he shook his head bemusedly, I whined, "Who?"

"And you're supposed to be the brightest with of our age." He taunted, smirking. I colored slightly.

"You know I disapprove of being called that." I said sharply. "Give me more hints."

"I don't think I should tell you." He teased, a playful glint in his eyes. "No, I don't think I'll tell you after all."

I was about to reply when I shushed him, some sort of sixth sense warning me trouble was near.

"_Finite Incantum!_" Rookhood's voice rang loud and clear. Our hiding spot was exposed, and before I could even blink, my body was reacting to the imminent danger.

"_Petrificus Totalus_! _Stupefy! Immobilus!_" Malfoy dueled Rodolphus Lestrange while I took on Rookhood. Spells were flying everywhere, and in the chaos, I only had one thought. _Must get out alive. _One of Rodolphus's stray spells hit my left arm, rendering completely useless. I drew on my energy reserves, knowing I would pay later for the rush of adrenaline I was experiencing then, and directed six or seven spells out of my wand at the same time. Three missed, two he blocked, one brushed past his shoulder stinging him a bit, but the last hit him squarely on the chest, distracting him for a minute or so. Draco caught my eye and told me, _One last spell. _I shot one last spell at Rookhood and summoning a Portkey, escaped to the meeting place. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Malfoy do the same.

•*°•*°•*°•*°•*°•*°•*°•*°•*°•*°•*°•*°•*°•*°•*°•*°•*°•*°•*°•*°•*°•*°•*°•*°•*°•*°•*°•*°•*°•*°•*°•*°•*°•*°•*°•*°•*°•*°•*°•*°•*°•*°

"Oh, Hermione, dear, you look terrible. What happened to your arm? Do you have a headache? Here, let me go get something for your cheek . . . " A very haggled Molly Weasely trailed off, trying to find something or the other.

"How did it go? Did you manage to gather any information?" Ron asked worriedly. All these questions were making my headache worse.

Ginny and Harry joined in. "Where's Malfoy? Did either of you ma-"

"Stop bothering her with your questions, or I'll turn you out." Molly warned. Just then, Draco walked through the door. I was inclined to fling myself at him, but judging by the way he was limping, that would most likely just hurt.

He turned to me. "D'you want to know who the girl was? The one that broke my nose?" I nodded, even though that was the farthest thing from my mind at the moment.

He smiled in spite of the fact that it was paining him. "You."


	2. I'll Always Be in Your Heart

It was raining. I would've laughed at the stereotypical-ness of it, if I wasn't so numb. I had no feeling. I could get hit by a car, and I wouldn't have a clue. I didn't cry. She had said not to cry. Instead, I paled. My health decreased. I refrained from eating and sleeping. I would stare at random objects around the house for hours on end.

When Hermione died, the world turned gray. I always felt people that could continue to be happy after she died were crazy. I couldn't even get out of bed without Granger. I might as well have been dead. I knew Pansy and Blaise were more than a little concerned, but at the moment my attitude was_ f- them! _

Granger was gone. And she had taken all of my feeling with her.

There was one thing that kept me going- Lyra. Of course, she wasn't in my care at the time, but . . .

I had to go. Not just because she wanted me to, but because I was legally obligated. There was a 78.362 percent chance either Harry or Weasley would beat me up, but I was willing to take the chance. Hell, I wanted it. I was open to any feeling at that point.

I apparated three blocks away from the cemetery, and the church where the service was held. The freezing rain poured down my unprotected limbs, but I didn't notice much.

There are no words to describe this level of sadness. Melancholy doesn't come close. Misery, dejection, anguish, anxiety, angst, torment, pain, grief, heartache, heartbreak, despair, despondency... I could go on forever. My life didn't matter without Granger.

I arrived at the church, wearing black. The service was held, but I heard nothing. I saw nothing. I felt nothing. I was nothing. No one noticed me in the back corner, our corner. The corner where everything began. The corner where everything ended.

They announced that anyone who had received an envelope should go into a separate room, and only those who received envelopes were welcome. While everything else that had occurred immediately after Hermione's death was a haze, this memory is still very clear to me. I will remember until my last breath what happens next.

I rise from the back corner and make my way to the doorway. A blonde who looks oddly familiar is checking envelopes. I show her mine quickly, then rush on, wanting to get in, but she pulls me back. "Malfoy? Draco Malfoy?" When I don't deny it, she glances down at the envelope. "Where did you get that?" She asks, her voice raising octaves higher.

"Hermione left it for me" was her only answer. I could tell she was baffled, but I was beginning to grow irritated with her surprise. Trust me, a sad, irritated Malfoy is a Malfoy you don't want to deal with. While she stood there, gaping, I pushed ahead and took a seat close to the front, somehow knowing this was a better decision than in the back.

The room was fairly small, big enough to house just about forty people comfortably. Good thing, because the entire Weasley clan, along with the Potter's

At this moment, I almost broke down. It would have been so...easy. But a snide (although slightly sorrowful) voice broke my train of thought. "What are the likes of you doing here, Malfoy? Here to celebrate her death? I suppose you should be happy. One less Mudblood in the world." The Weasel King didn't know what he was dealing with.

A rage so profound consumed me. I had taken all my grief and changed it into anger. I grabbed onto his shirt and pulled him towards me. "Don't question my right to be here. And don't ever call my Hermione that filthy word ever again." I could tell the Weasel was puzzled. I turned to the tall figure that had been silently watching the exchange. "Harry."

He inclined his head. "Draco. I'm sorry for your loss." And I saw in his eyes that he really, truly, was. Meanwhile, Ron stood, mouth agape, looking to me, then Harry, then back to me. His eyes widened, and he collapsed into his chair, babbling.

"I-you-she...but-" He seemed to be at a loss for words. I had wondered just when he would connect the dots. He then turned to Harry, his voice cold. "You knew?"

Thankfully, Blaise interrupted the awkward tension. "Ladies, gentlemen, take a seat. May I remind you that we are here to honor the dead. Hermione was a personal friend of mine. I am her lawyer and I will make sure her wishes are abided." Here he looked towards where Ron, Luna, Harry, Ginny, and Draco were sitting. "Any and all objections or arguments will be taken out of the room." He cleared his throat.

_'Dear family and friends,_

_'I suppose if you are being read this by Blaise, I am gone. Many will question my sanity, or presence of mind when I write this, but I assure everyone, I am sane. I am not doing this without a lot of thought. And I'm certainly doing this of my own will. No one has forced me to do anything. _

'_Now that that's cleared up, I have something I've wanted to tell people for years to share with you. Most of you already know, or have suspected._

_'My legal name is Hermione Malfoy. I am married to Draco.'_

Draco felt dozens of heads turn in his direction. Some faces looked like they might tear him apart. Some had looks of utter surprise and bewilderment on. Others looked as though they were sorry for him. Ron had a odd mix of understanding, sadness, pity, and anger on his face. Noticing the lack of attention people were paying to the will, Blaise shifted. "Ahem. Ladies and gentlemen, I understand this information is shocking, but I will request you leave all questions and comments until the end of the reading."

_'Undoubtedly, that caused some uproar. At this moment in time, you may open your envelopes if you haven't already. You should see the amount of money you will be receiving from me, as well as which of my objects you shall be receiving.'_

I ignored her instructions. Unless she was possessed, Hermione had left me and Lyra everything besides what she needed to give others. Now Blaise looked up. "This next sentence is part of her will, just so everyone knows."

_'Draco, stop moping and open the fucking envelope.'_

I flushed and opened the envelope quickly, knowing people were looking in my direction. I was right. On the note card it said:

**MONEY(s): Everything I have after everyone else gets what I left for them. Estimated Value: 7 billion Galleons**

**MATERIAL OBJECT(s): Same as above. The house, obviously. Estimated Value: Priceless**

_'If you are not Draco, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Luna, Neville, Lavender, or Pansy, please leave.'_

"Here she specifies that those of you who aren't the before mentioned should exit the room. I will come around sometime in the next month to give you what she left behind for you. She advises that you go elsewhere."

_'Hey guys. I know you miss me. But that isn't the point. The point is that I have something to tell you. I'm sure the majority of you already know, but no one knows all the details. We both started working for the ministry around the same time. We were in the same division, and as fate would have it, we were working on a case together. At first, I thought he was still the same prejudiced prick from Hogwarts. But as I got to know him, I realized it was all just a front. He was kind, smart, respectful, clever, and dang, was he hot. Don't let this go to your head, Draco, by the way. We slowly began to fall for each other. But we decided to keep us a secret. Not that we did the best job of it. _

_'One day he asked me to marry him, and I said yes. He's always made me happy. Draco and I have one little girl named Lyra. Blaise and Pansy know about her. They were the only ones who we ever told. Err- who ever found concrete evidence. Oh, and Pansy, I'm sorry about your kitchen table. After what we did to it, I'm surprised you didn't replace it._

At this point, I could swear I heard Pansy mutter, "I did."

_ 'All of you have seen Lyra, whether or not you remember. I know this may be hard for you, but for me, try to get along with Draco. Comfort him, and embrace him._

_'Draco... I'm sorry. I know how mad you are. Let the law take care of it, and don't do anything rash. I want you to remember two things you always told me. First: I will always love you, and that true love can never be stopped. Death doesn't end love, it just delays it. Take care of Lyra for me, love. Tell her her mother loved her. Pansy will help you. Blaise will comfort you. And don't you dare threaten to disown her if she doesn't make it to Slytherin, even as a joke._

_'Check your envelope again, Draco. I'm sure you'll find something else in it. When you are ready, you'll know. Ask Harry if you need help. The key is Love.'_

Blaise looks up. I urge him to go on, not wanting it to be over. He sees my expression and understands immediately. "Check your envelope. And don't worry, that wasn't the end. It just- the last part is a bit... personal." He looks at Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna, Neville, and Lavender. I open the envelope and see a diary. A blank diary. I look up and tell Blaise to go on. Hermione trusted these people, so do I.

_'Oh, and Draco, sweetheart, I know you've stopped yourself from crying, because I asked you to earlier. It's okay now, honey. Let it out. And remember, I will always be in your heart.'_

I fell apart.


End file.
